jeux d'enfants
by CarysIsis
Summary: Dans un monde où le chaos règne, deux bébés s'opposent. Seuls eux peuvent faire changer les choses et faire basculer le destin de la planète, mais pour cela ils devront se livrer une bataille sans merci pour retrouver le dernier biberon d'Atlantis!terminé
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une fic née d'un total délire sur msn, avec ma zaza ! On et partie d'une bataille de biberon qu'on se balancé virtuellement sur msn, a un fic... LOL oui je sais, ces bizarre cherchais pas lol Pour ceux qui se le demande Greg et Allison son en référence a dc house ! ___

_J'espère que cette fics vous plaira dites nous ceux que vous en pensez !___

Bonne Lecture et Joyeux noël !!!!

_Dans un monde où le chaos règne, deux bébés s'opposent. Seuls eux peuvent faire changer les choses et faire basculer le destin de la planète, mais pour cela ils devront se livrer une bataille sans mercie pour retrouver le dernier biberon d'Atlantis! La bataille pour le biberon d'or est lancée!_

Une ombre fantomatique semblait danser sur les murs bleu gris de la Cité d'Atlantis, qui baignait dans la douce quiétude d'un soleil naissant, au milieu de l'océan. La silhouette longea un couloir avant de bifurquer vers la droite. Au passage, elle salua quelques gardes en faction, puis tourna de nouveau, pour arriver enfin dans le couloir qui la mena vers sa destination. A peine fut-elle arrivée, que des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille… Rodney… Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres… Décidément il ne changera jamais…

Il est vrai que, depuis que John et elle avaient eu un enfant, les occasions de se plaindre de Rodney n'avaient pas manquées… un bébé… un enfant de John… Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable d'être mère… Mais John avait su apaiser ses peurs comme personne, et à présent, elle ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans lui et son petit garçon… Un garçon… Elizabeth se souviendra toujours de sa naissance… Le militaire avait été encore plus anxieux qu'elle, comme si c'était lui qui avait souffert le martyr. … De son côté, John lui demandait toutes les 5 minutes si elle allait bien, si elle voulait quelque chose. Mais au lieu de la calmer, ces petites attentions avaient décuplé sa colère que la douleur ne faisait rien pour apaiser, si bien qu'elle se souvenait de l'avoir traité de tous les termes plus injurieux les uns que les autres! La plupart des hommes auraient fui devant cet excès de fureur mais pas John. Et quand ses douleurs s'étaient faites encore plus fortes, il s'était mis derrière elle pour la soutenir, comme à chaque fois, comme à chaque seconde depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Ensemble… Ce mot avait raisonné bizarrement à ses oreilles au début. Ce qui lui avait paru si impossible, lui était apparu d'une toute autre façon, quand le «je» avait formé un «nous»… C'était juste après son accident, quand la diplomate aux boucles brunes avait du repartir sur Terre… Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela aurait été aussi difficile d'abandonner Atlantis, d'abandonner ses amis, de l'abandonner lui… Mais les hautes instances et le CIS ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix… Soit elle partait en convalescence sur Terre, soit elle ne revenait plus jamais sur la Cité… Le Docteur Weir n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix face à cette requête qui avait semblée inévitable.

La mort dans l'âme, elle avait quitté son poste en espérant les revoir… Le revoir… Ce fut les 4 plus long mois de sa vie… Mais aussi les 4 plus merveilleux… Car il était venu, un soir chez elle, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et plus jamais il n'était sorti de cette maison… Cette maison qui était devenue au fil des années, leur maison… Leur nid d'amour, dans lequel ils avaient conçu leur petit garçon… Malgré ses peurs, le pilote l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'être mère ne l'empêcherait pas de s'occuper de la Cité… Là dessus, John avait eu une nouvelle fois raison. Comme toujours…

La voix de Rodney se fit de plus en plus précise, et la diplomate entendit clairement la fin de la conversation :

**Rodney:** - Hé! ici c'est pas la garderie! Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous occuper de vos choses toutes roses ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire! Surtout vous Sheppard! J'ai déjà assez de mal à vous supporter alors votre double miniature, je m'en serais bien passé.

Sheppard grimaça à cette phrase.

_**John:**__ -Rodney, arrêtez de râler tout le temps, vous leur faites peur!_

A cette phrase le canadien écarquilla les yeux. Lui leur faire peur ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre.

**Rodney:** - Je leur fais peur??? Mais ils ont peur tous les matins quand vous les mettez devant la glace! Dit-il en s'emportant.

_**Teyla:**__ Rodney! S'écria Teyla. Vous n'avez pas honte! Ce ne sont que des enfants!_

**Rodney:** - QUE des enfants??? Fit-il en accentuant sur le « Que ». Vous plaisantez j'espère! Ce sont de véritables monstres_! (Énumérant sur ses doigts)_ Ils touchent à tout, sont systématiquement là où il ne faut pas et je pourrais continuer comme ça encore longtemps! Je suis un génie moi, pas un baby-sitter!

_**John:**__ -C'est vrai McKay, vous êtes un génie!_

**Rodney:** Bien sûr...

Rodney stoppa sa phrase à l'écoute des mots de John. Il venait bien de lui dire que… Que…

_**Rodney :**__ - Quoi? ...Vous… vous venez d'avouer le fait que je suis un génie?!?!_

**John:-** C'est ce que je viens de dire! Vous êtes un génie!… _(Sarcastiquement)_ Vous êtes le seul à arriver à endormir nos enfants en moins de 5 min grâce à vos théories scientifiques plus soporifiques les unes que les autres!

Alors que Teyla essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer un fou rire, John prit son fils dans ses bras et se dépêcha de sortir du labo avant que les foudres de McKay ne lui retombent dessus. A peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte que John entendit le scientifique lui hurler:

_**Rodney:**__ SHEPPARD!!!!!!!! La prochaine fois qu'il vous arrive quelque chose en mission, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous sauver la vie!_

**John:** Je vous remercie Rodney! _(à son fils)_ Ne t'inquiète pas! C'est toujours papa qui sauve la vie à ce petit monsieur qui crie tout le temps!

Greg se contenta de lui répondre par un gazouillement. Le militaire lui sourit et au moment où John se tourna pour aller en direction du bureau d'Elizabeth, il se cogna à une personne. Il releva la tête, bien décidé à rouspéter cet importun qui l'avait bousculé, mais… Dès qu'il vit quelle personne se tenait devant lui, bras croisés, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il perdit tout de suite sa belle assurance. Son visage se décomposa, et il grimaça en pensant que vu le regard de Liz, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

**John:** _(avec un sourire forcé)_ - Tiens chérie… tu es là? Comment vas-tu ? _(Changeant de sujet)_ Tu m'as manqué tu sais…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello à tous ! Déjà, je vous prie de m'excusez de se retard. Vous ne me taperiez peut-être pas si je vous disais que je pensais avoir publié cette fic en entière ici ? Non ? oki… je cours me cacher alors lol_

_Voila, avec un retard énorme la suite, de plus je n'ai aucune excuse, cette fic est finie depuis longtemps. Je posterais donc un chapitre par semaine, à compter de maintenant (non, je vous jure, je n'oublierai pas cette fois ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Tara : Oui, voila une suite avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, dis moi se que tu en penses. _

_Sky : Oui, oui l'humour est toujours au rendez vous ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plaira, dis moi se que tu en penses !_

xoxoxox

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, voulant ainsi empêcher tout commentaire **d**ésagréable concernant sa conduite envers McKay, et lui faire oublier ce qu'elle venait entendre. Mais Liz fut plus rapide et le stoppa en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres de John.

John : - …euh… tu as tout entendu ?

Liz: (levant un sourcil) Alors comme ça McKay n'a jamais sauvé tes fesses de l'ennemi?

John : - Heu… Pas à ce que je me souvienne… Mais (se grattant la tête) Je sais que quelque fois ma mémoire a tendance à me faire **d**éfaut. Dit-il en grimaçant.

Elizabeth : - Et la fois où Atlantis était prête à être ravagée par un orage et que nos chers amis Genii nous ont rendu visite ? Il ne nous a pas sauvé peut être?

John: Mais… c'est pas pareil! Il a sauvé la Cité entière, pas que moi !

Elizabeth : (croisant les bras) – Car moi je ne compte pas peut-être ? Je ne suis pas importante à tes yeux…

Que racontait-elle ? elle pas importante ? Elle était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux…Plus importante que sa vie… C'était la femme qu'il aimait, la mère de son fils… La femme pour qui il aurait donné sa vie… Alors oui, elle était importante à ses yeux…

Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais au même instant, Greg toujours dans les bras de son père, se mit à baver, et il régurgita, sur la veste de John, le biberon donné quelques minutes auparavant par celui-ci.

John regarda son fils puis la bave laissée par le bébé sur son uniforme, avec **d**égoût. Pourquoi à chaque fois que son biberon ne passait pas, c'est sur lui que son fils vomissait ? Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?  
John (à Liz): Euh Chérie, tu voudrais bien prendre ton fils 5 minutes?  
Quoi ? Prendre son fils ? c'est sur lui qu'il vomissait et elle devait réparer ses **d**égâts ? Ils avaient été deux à le faire ! Elle sentit monter une colère en elle, et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

Liz : (outrée) j'ai une meilleure idée mon cher! (Criant) TU vas aller changer TON fils pendant que JE vais aller BOSSER!  
Liz tourna les talons, laissant John **d**ésespéré, et complètement abasourdi, avec leur fils qui lui était tout sourire!  
John (à Greg): Enlève-moi tout de suite ce sourire ! Tu comprendras quand tu seras marié!  
Greg se mit à rire, face aux dires de son papa, il tapa dans ses mains pour exprimer sa joie, John soupira en secouant la tête, **d**ésespéré.

OoOoO

Dans les quartiers des deux dirigeants, un certain colonel menait la plus grande bataille de sa vie : …changer son fils ! Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que John essayait tant bien que mal **d**'enlever le Tee-shirt de Greg. Il avait beau appliquer toutes les techniques de combat pour le maîtriser, aucune n'aboutissait ! **D**'habitude le petit garçon se laissait faire, mais là, il avait **d**écidé de mener la vie dure à son papa… L'idée **d**'appeler Ronon lui traversa un moment l'esprit mais John se ravisa, craignant que le Runner vante ses exploits avec son fils à Teyla et Rodney, ce qui, avec ce dernier, revenait à mettre la Cité entière au courant.

Visiblement énervé, John croisa ses bras sur son torse et se mit à fixer Greg. Ce dernier, content **d**'avoir gagné, hocha sa tête sur le côté et lui fit un sourire, qui en ferait fondre plus **d**'une après lui…. John, à cet instant, sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir **d**'un seul coup.

John : Oui bon bah ça va, arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu, mon bonhomme. Je veux simplement te changer, c'est quand même pas la mer à boire ! …**D**'ailleurs en parlant de chien faudra que je demande à ta mère si elle serait **d**'accord pour en avoir un. Quand j'étais petit, mes parents m'avaient acheté un petit chien. Je l'avais appelé Indy, comme l'aventurier. Quand tu seras en mesure de voir un film sans t'endormir avant la fin, je te montrerais les Indiana Jones! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer… Enfin bref, pour en revenir au chien, c'est l'un des plus gentils que j'ai pu connaître. Je m'amusais tout le temps avec lui! J'avais même inventé des **jeux**! Tiens, par exemple quand il faisait beau…

Pendant que John se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Greg s'était peu à peu calmé, les paroles de son père y étant sûrement pour quelque chose… John, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, commençait à le changer tout en racontant des parties de sa vie.

John : Ta mère est vraiment une femme formidable. Une femme comme jamais je n'aurais cru en rencontrer…Je l'aime, et j'espère que toi aussi tu rencontreras une femme comme elle ! Tu savais qu'on s'était rencontré en Antarctique ? Faut le faire quand même ! Trouver la femme de sa vie dans une base enterrée à plusieurs mettre sous la glace !… En même temps qui aurait cru qu'on se marierait dans une autre galaxie!

A présent, Greg était profondément endormi et John avait réussi lui mettre un Tee-shirt propre. Le colonel Sheppard avait accompli sa mission ! Son fils était maintenant comme neuf! Mais c'était sans compter la **d**étermination de Junior. A peine John l'avait pris dans ses bras qu'il se réveilla.

John : Tiens ! Monsieur daigne nous faire part de sa royale présence! Bien dormi le pilote ?

A l' instant où Sheppard finissait sa phrase, il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur son pull… Il écarta Greg de son torse et baissa les yeux vers la tache, plutôt grande, présente sur le haut de son uniforme.

John (**d**ésespéré) : Oh non c'est pas vrai…(regardant son fils avec **d**égoût) Greg, t'aurais pas pu te retenir ?

John, tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs, avait oublié de remettre une couche à son fils qui sans rien pour le retenir, s'était soulagé où il pouvait. Greg se contenta de lui répondre par des bulles et un précaire « Pa ». Pour 9 mois, c'était **d**éjà pas mal…

John réfléchit pendant quelque minutes, appeler ne pas appeler…Il ne savait pas…que faire, elle se moquerait sûrement de lui pour ne pas réussir à changer une couche, mais en même temps, là il n'y arriverait pas, en plus, il avait une réunion avec les autres militaires dans 10 minutes…Tant pis, il allait l'appeler, même s'il savait **d**éjà **d**'avance sa réaction. Après avoir pris une profonde expiration, John tapota deux fois sur son oreillette.

John : Liz ?

Liz : 1h et 26 minutes! Dit-elle sérieusement.

John : Quoi?

Liz : Tu as tenu 1h et 26 minutes avant de m'appeler! C'est ton record mon chéri, bravo!

John (loin **d**'être aussi amusé que sa femme)_ Ahaha… c'est drôle… je ris…

Liz : Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

John : Hum… euh c'est assez **d**élicat à dire mais…Hésita-t-il…

Liz (ironique) : Tu n'as pas réussi à changer ton fils ?

John (outré) : Bien sûr que si!

Comment osait-elle croire qu'il ne savait pas changer son fils ? Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Quoi que…Ce n'était pas faux…Il l'appelait bien pour cela…

Liz : Alors c'est pour quoi ?

John : Eh bien je… j'ai oublié de lui remettre sa couche et…

Liz : Et quoi ? **D**épêche toi John j'ai du boulot !

John : Greg m'a disons,… fait pipi dessus…Dit il, penaud.

Liz (tentant de retenir un fou rire) : Oh! … eh bien rechange-le et cette fois n'oublie pas de lui mettre une couche! Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta réserve **d**'uniformes!

John : Je t'en prie, rigole, fait comme si j'étais pas là!

Liz : **D**ésolée mon chéri mais avoue que c'est plutôt drôle!

John (de mauvaise humeur) : Ça **d**épend pour qui. Ça ne te **d**érangerait pas de venir le changer ? Je suis à deux doigts de laisser Greg une semaine avec Rodney! Et ne plus j'ai ma réunion avec les militaires dans dix minutes.

Liz (amusée) : Tu veux que notre fils devienne un scientifique ?

John : Euh… non! Je t'en supplie Liz, viens m'aider!

Liz : Hum… Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? Dit-elle mutine.

John : Disons une soirée rien que tous les deux! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Liz : Y a intérêt à ce que cette soirée soit réussie!

John (**d**'un ton charmeur) : Elle le sera! Juré !

OoOoO

Après que le problème bébé fut réglé par l'intervention **d**'Elizabeth, Greg dormait paisiblement. Enfin ! A présent, la dirigeante était de nouveau la tête plongée dans ses rapports alors que John…Lui John et bien, après avoir terminé sa réunion il…

***_ Pardon pardon! On se pousse merci, pardon…

…était en train de courir dans les couloirs de la Cité, en direction du mess pour rapporter de la nourriture potable à son **d**îner qu'il avait promis **d**'être réussi. Mais c'était pour l'instant plutôt mal parti. A présent, c'étaient les scientifiques de la Cité qui s'étaient ligués contre lui. En effet, une équipe **d**'une quinzaine de scientifiques attendaient au milieu du couloir devant une porte… Apparemment, ils avaient reçu l'ordre formel de ne pas entrer tant que le chef de l'équipe n'était pas arrivé. John, après un rude combat qui consistait à pousser le plus vite possible ses adversaires contre les murs, tactique très pratique quand vos ennemis ne savent pas se battre, se mit à courir plus vite, voulant rattraper son retard. Alors qu'il tournait brusquement à un angle du couloir, il percuta de plein fouet ledit chef scientifique qui n'était autre que…

John : Rodney ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Rodney : John ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de courir comme ça ? Vous ne savez pas que c'est dangereux! Et puis vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte pour me renverser. Pourtant vous savez très bien que je suis très fragile, la moindre égratignure me fait atrocement souffrir. Fit-il en se massant le bras.

John leva les yeux au ciel, que ne fallait-il pas entendre vraiment ! Ne voulant pas et n'ayant pas le temps de l'écouter plus avant John reprit sa course.

Rodney (gesticulant) : Ça va je n'ai rien ! Merci de vous en soucier! Bon sang, Sheppard, où est-ce que vous courrez comme ça ?

John (criant et sans s'arrêter de courir) : Je dois préparer à manger.

Rodney (s'arrêtant net de tout mouvement) : Quoi ? Vous allez faire à manger ?… Vous voulez empoisonner qui ?

John (se stoppa dans sa course puis se retourna vers Rodney avec un air menaçant) :Vous, si vous continuez à poser des questions ridicules…

Puis, il se remit à courir en direction du mess, lieu tant **d**ésiré.

OoOoO

Une fois la surprise préparée, et une fois sûr que tout fut fin prêt, John n'avait plus que une chose à faire, pas la plus facile, mais nécessaire s'il voulait passer une soirée des plus tranquilles avec la femme qu'il aimait. Le militaire se dirigea donc vers le lit de son petit cœur, qu'il regarda un instant. Son cœur se remplit de joie, à la vue de ce petit être qui se mordait le pied… Leur plus belle réussite… Il avait toujours souhaité des **enfants**, et Elizabeth lui était apparue comme la femme idéale…

Et quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer… Elle lui offrait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux…Un enfant…Leur enfant… La combinaison parfaite de leurs deux caractères…A partir du moment où il était devenue père, il s'était promis **d**'être toujours là pour eux, quoi qu'il arrive…Et il essayait de respecter ce fait autant qu'il pouvait !

John prit **d**élicatement son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier étant à présent bien réveillé.

John : Écoute mon bonhomme, ta mère et moi t'adorons, nous t'aimons plus que notre propre vie, mais ce soir, papa et maman ont besoin de se retrouver seuls pour… pour parler entre adultes… Tu comprends ?

Greg se met à baver, puis penche la tête sur le côté, regardant John **d**'un drôle **d**'air.

John : Mouais… Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand !

Greg (avec une petite moue) : Pa !

Il sourit devant cette mimique et se dirigea vers les quartiers de celle qui serait sa baby-sitter pour la soirée, mais qui ne le savait pas encore.

OoOoO

Devant la porte des quartiers, John rajusta son fils dans ses bras avant de s'adresser à lui.  
John : Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit, Greg ?… Tu seras trèèèès gentil avec…

*** : John ? Greg ? dit une voix à la porte s'ouvrant.

a suivre ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello_

_Voila, pour une fois je tiens mes délais ^^ je vous mets la suite comme promis de jeux d'enfants. Dites moi se que vous en pensez ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Heyyyyyyyyyy bien, tar, tu as raison, c'est bien teyla lol tu as le droit en cadeaux à une suite ! J'espère quelle te plaira ! Dis moi se que tu en penses. _

xoxoxox

John : Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit, Greg ?… Tu seras trèèèès gentil avec…  
*** : John ? Greg ? dit une voix à la porte s'ouvrant.  
John : Teyla ! dit-il surpris.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer. Il venait de se faire prendre comme un bleu…

Teyla : (fronçant les sourcils) Que faites-vous là ?

Le militaire parut un brin gêné.

John : Eh bien voilà, je… j'ai réservé un petit dîner en tête à tête avec Elizabeth et je…je voulais savoir…si…  
Teyla : Si je voulais bien garder Greg pour la nuit ? Dit-elle comme une évidence.  
John (avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux) : Exact! Vous acceptez ?  
Teyla : Eh bien c'est-à-dire que…  
John (avec son sourire charmeur) : Teyla, je vous en prie… Vous savez comme moi qu'Elizabeth est très fatiguée en ce moment. Une soirée de détente lui verrait le plus grand bien …

L'Athosienne grimaça devant le regard de chien battu que lui faisait Sheppard, elle n'arrivait jamais bien longtemps à résister à ce sourire, qui avait du en désarmer plus d'une avant elle…Elle comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi Elizabeth avait du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Teyla : (soupirant) Bon c'est d'accord… Mais seulement pour cette nuit…  
John : Merci! Merci beaucoup Teyla! Je…  
Teyla (le coupant) : Mais à une condition, que vous vous occupiez d'endormir Greg mais aussi ma fille!  
John : Vous voulez pas plutôt qu'on appelle Rodney ? Il est très fort pour ça!

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas les endormir, mais il était disons…Assez pressé de rejoindre sa dulcinée…

Teyla : Non John! Désolée mais cette fois, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller tout seul !  
John (grimaçant) : Bon très bien. C'est vous qui voyez Teyla.

John installa Greg dans un petit lit, à côté de celui d'Allison. Puis il prit une chaise, s'asseya et commença son récit, après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir réfléchit un instant.

John : « Il était une fois, dans une Cité mystérieuse nommée Atlantis, une légende que se transmettaient les mamans des bébés Anciens: celle du biberon d'or ! Le biberon d'or était un biberon qui donnait une force surhumaine à tous les bébés qui le buvaient et contenait un lait exquis. Sauf que ce saint graal, était convoité par des forces maléfiques qui voulaient s'emparer du biberon. Une bataille fut lancée… Alors que tout espoir était perdu pour les bébés Anciens, qui voyait disparaître leur dernier espoir, deux bébés. Seuls eux pouvaient faire changer les choses et faire basculer le destin de la planète. Mais pour cela, ils devraient livrer une bataille sans merci pour retrouver le dernier biberon d'Atlantis!  
La bataille pour le biberon d'or est lancée! »  
Voilà c'est fini! Finalement il n'y a pas que McKay qui y arrive! Dit il d'un air satisfait en voyant les deux bébés le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Teyla : En effet! C'était une très belle histoire John! Je suppose qu'il est l'heure d'aller chercher Elizabeth pour ce fameux dîner!  
John (souriant) : Oui! Il est temps! J'espère que ça lui plaira. Je lui ai promis une soirée réussie… et inoubliable! Bonne soirée Teyla! Et merci encore. Dit-il avant de sortir.

OoOoO

Avant d'aller chercher sa femme, John passa se changer dans leurs quartiers. Il voulait une tenue décontractée mais en même temps habillée. Sheppard opta pour une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Sur leur lit, il déposa une boîte enveloppée dans un papier bleu. Sur le dessus, une petite carte était posée: « A la femme de ma vie. John ».

Le colonel inspecta de nouveau les quartiers, vérifia que tout était à sa place. Après un dernier coup d'œil, il sortit en direction du bureau de Liz.

Il la trouva derrière son bureau comme à l'accoutumée, plongée dans ses rapports de missions, il se permit de la regarder un petit moment. Ce visage si fin, ce sourire qui le faisait tomber à la renverse et pour lequel il aurait combattu une armée entière, ses lèvres qu'il, en cet instant, rêvait d'embrasser…Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien.  
John se racla donc la gorge, essayant de reprendre une contenance et par la même d'éteindre ce feu qui s'était allumé dans ses reins.

John : - Elizabeth ? L'interrogea-t-il.

A l'entente de son prénom la jeune femme releva la tête, et détailla sous toutes les coutures son mari. Il était rare de le voir habillé autre qu'en militaire, et elle avait oublié comment en de simples habits civils, il pouvait être sexy…

Elizabeth : (souriant) – John…Que fais-tu là ?  
John : (fronçant les sourcils) – Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié…

La diplomate réfléchit un instant, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

John : (soupirant) Elizabeth, notre dîner.  
Elizabeth : (écarquillant les yeux) – Oh, je l'avais complètement oublié, je suis en train d'étudier un dossier et…  
John : (levant un doigt) – Et rien du tout ! On avait dit un diner, j'ai tout préparé, alors tu dois m'accompagner…  
Elizabeth : - Mais…

Sauf que John ne la laissa pas protester bien longtemps, sans que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva bientôt en dehors de son bureau, après que Sheppard eut refermé et rangé son dossier…

Elizabeth : - John, tu es un vrai gamin, je ne peux pas..

Sauf qu'avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le jeune homme la plaqua contre le mur du couloir et l'embrassa langoureusement…

John : (s'humectant les lèvres, son front contre le sien) Vos dossiers sont toujours si intéressants Docteur Sheppard ?  
Elizabeth : - Je dois avouer que non… Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, son regard déviant vers les lèvres de son mari.  
John : - Et encore cela n'est qu'un avant goût Docteur…Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elizabeth poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Elizabeth : - Alors allons-y… Colonel Sheppard. Fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello_

_Voici avec un peu de retard la suite de notre fic avec Elizabeth ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Une autre suite suivra cette semaine pour combler mon retard ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Forum sur les fanfiction de stargate, adresse dans mon profil =)_

_Tara Baxter Cullen : lol tu me fais penser à Rodney lol sinon et bien, voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira, dis moi se que tu en penses._

xoxox

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, on entendait plus que soupirs et gémissements, qui provenaient de dessous les couvertures, qui remuaient au rythme de l'étreinte des deux amants… Les vêtements au sol **d**émontraient la fièvre de leurs ébats, fougueux et sauvages… La robe que John avait offerte à Elizabeth n'était maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir… Seul les bougies et la table dressée avec deux bougies en son centre, **d**émontrait le **d**îner qui avait eu lieu dans ces quartiers quelques heures plus tôt…Sauf que le fait de se retrouver seuls pour une fois, et l'envie aidant, leur **d**îner avait vite tourné court, et tous deux s'étaient retrouvés bien vite en train de se **d**éshabiller…

Ils laissaient maintenant place à la passion et au **d**ésir de deux amants qui se retrouvaient… Tout en continuant ces coups de reins, John fit descendre ses lèvres le long du cou **d**'Elizabeth, **d**éposant des baisers papillons sur sa peau, humide… La jeune femme n'était plus que la victime consentante de ces assauts, ne pouvant rien faire, à part se laisser guider par son **d**ésir qui l'envahissait peu à peu, et s'accrocher aux épaules de son mari pour ne pas sombrer…

John rajusta sa position, et accéléra ces coups de reins, plus secs, plus rapides…Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais il voulait que ça dur, rien qu'un peu plus…Juste encore un peu, être l'un dans l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un…Une osmose parfaite et sans pareille…Il sentit sa femme frissonner sous lui, Elle ne tiendrait plus, ni lui non plus…

Elizabeth sentit une vague de plaisir monter en son être, et bientôt elle se laissa envahir par ce feu qui la consumait, elle s'arqua contre John et cria son nom, au moment où l'orgasme la gagnait, rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par John…

Tout deux retombèrent essoufflés sur le matelas, essayant petit à petit de reprendre une respiration normale… Elizabeth caressait les cheveux en bataille du militaire, pendant que John, toujours sur elle, s'amusait à caresser sa peau si douce…

John : - Tu sais, j'adore notre amour, mais j'aime quand nous avons notre soirée pour nous seuls…  
Elizabeth : - Oui, ça ne fait pas de mal de pouvoir jouer au papa et à la maman pour une fois.  
John : - Surtout version adulte, sourit-il.  
Elizabeth : - (avec un grand sourire) Surtout… (Malicieusement) Dis-moi, le papa serait-il fatigué ?  
John : (voyant où elle voulait en venir) Pas du tout…

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il s'empara de ses lèvres….Mais alors qu'il recommençait leurs ébats, et que le silence avait repris sa place, une voix se fit entendre…

Teyla : JOHN, ELIZABETH!

Les deux dirigeants, surpris, se redressèrent brusquement. Qui osait venir les **d**éranger ! Teyla ouvrit de grands yeux devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle, et essaya **d**'articuler un « **d**ésolé » avant de poser ses yeux sur… une robe chiffonnée. Elle **d**étourna de nouveau les yeux pour tomber sur…un boxer. Finalement, l'Athosienne posa son regard sur une petite table où trônaient encore des restes de nourriture.

Elizabeth, gênée essayait tant bien que mal de faire remonter la couette sur elle, tout en remettant en place quelques mèches de cheveux. John, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi faire et était aussi embarrassé que sa femme.

Liz (se raclant la gorge) : Hum…euh Teyla ? Que…que venez-vous faire ici ?  
John : Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous venez jouer votre Rodney. Dit-il en soupirant.  
Teyla (septique levant un sourcil) : Mon Rodney ? Que voulez-vous dire ?  
John (s'énervant)_ Oui, votre Rodney, le seul type qui ferait tout pour éviter que Greg ait une petite sœur.

Oups, Non elle ne venait pas de faire son Rodney, mais… heu…

Teyla (très embarrassée) : Je... Justement… c'est à propos de bébé que je viens…  
Liz : De bébé? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
Teyla (de plus en plus mal à l'aise) : Eh bien je ..je me suis assoupie et... lorsque je me suis réveillée… les bébés n'étaient plus là, finit-elle dans un souffle, n'osant regarder les 2 dirigeants.

John, à cet instant, sentit monter une colère en lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

John : Plus là ? Qu'est ce que vous entendez par plus là ?

Teyla **d**églutit, sentant une peur l'envahir soudainement comme elle ne savait que faire et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu John ainsi. Elizabeth lui demanda plus calmement, alors que la tempête faisait rage dans son corps :

Liz : Que s'est il passé exactement ?  
Teyla : Et bien, les bébés sont partis.  
John : Et vous n'avez pas prévenu la sécurité ?  
Teyla : Si bien sûr, mais je voulais vous prévenir moi-même. Je suis vraiment **d**ésolée.  
John : Pour nous prévenir, vous nous avez prévenus! Aucun doute là-dessus  
Liz : John calme-toi. Merci Teyla! Nous vous rejoindrons devant vos quartiers le temps que nous... enfin que... qu'on vous rejoigne...  
Teyla : Oui bien sûr je vais y aller tout de suite. Dit-elle en sortant.

Après que Teyla soit sortie de leur chambre, la diplomate se tourna vers John

Liz : (avec un sourire moqueur) Très réussie la soirée!  
John (énervé) : Si ce gamin se tenait tranquille, ça n'arriverait pas  
Liz (avec un sourire en coin) : On se demande de qui il tient ça !  
John (balayant l'air de sa main) : Ça va, ça va ! Allons-y.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite de cette fics, plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin ! j'espère que vous aimez toujours : ) Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir et permet de s'améliorer ! Surtout que nous en avons deux autres en commun avec Elizabeth._

_Voila, je vous laisse lire ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Tara : Oh tu n'as pas son génie ? Mince moi qui pensais que tu pouvais inventer un accélérateur de tapage de fic en retard lol zut tans pis alors lol Merci pour le com ! Heureuse que cette fic te face toujours autant plaisir ^^ mdr j'ai toujours imaginé le fils de John et liz, comme une sorte de John miniature ^^ en confirme William dans ma fic « même si » ^^_

_J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

OoO

Après s'être habillés, Elizabeth et John se rendirent devant les quartiers de Teyla où une équipe, dirigée par le major Lorne, attendait les 2 leaders.

Liz (à Lorne, lui sautant quasiment à la gorge) : Vous les avez retrouvés ?  
John (prenant sa femme par les épaules) : Elizabeth, calme toi.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Elizabeth, qui laissa exploser la colère contenue jusqu'à présent... Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Alors que quelques minutes plutôt, il était paniqué ? Leur fils avait disparu ainsi que la fille de Teyla et il lui demandait de se calmer ?

Liz : Tu me dis de me calmer ? Mais à qui la faute s'ils sont partis ? Si monsieur n'avait pas voulu organiser cette petite soirée, pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air, mon bébé ne serait pas tout seul dans cette Cité !  
John (**d**églutissant difficilement, et **d**'une petite voix) : On en reparlera plus tard, mon ange ! (se tournant vers ces hommes) Vous allez vous organiser par équipe de 3! Rodney est prévenu ? Il peut nous aider avec les **d**étecteurs biométriques ?  
Liz (se tourna vers John) : Tu penses à quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
John : On pourrait demander à tout le monde de rester en place et on verrait qui se **d**éplace sur les capteurs, non ? Et si on voit 3 trois points ce sera une «équipe de recherche » tandis que s'il y en a que 2, ce sera nos loustics!  
Liz (dont le regard c'est illuminé) : Tu es un génie! Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

OoOoO

Les deux bébés quand à eux, crapahutaient dans la Cité regardant de haut, tous ces objets qui faisaient de la lumière, que c'était beau, ces lumières brillantes qui éclairaient les couloirs… Ils avançaient pas à pas, vers le lieu tant convoité, que leur avait parlé John, c'est a dire, le mess… Greg regarda Allison qui prenait de l'avance et il en était hors de question. Son papa lui avait expliqué, ainsi que son oncle, quand il parlé trop, tous les **d**édales de la Cité. Après un instant de réflexion, il **d**écida de tourner à droite, il arriverait beaucoup plus vite au mess.

Allison, elle, continuait son chemin, elle emprunta un couloir qui lui semblait vaguement familier...quelques mètres plus loin elle remarqua qu'elle passait devant le salle de sport où sa mère s'entraînait au combat avec son oncle Ronon et son oncle John. Se demandant où Greg se trouvait, la fillette tourna la tête de droite à gauche, mais elle ne vit personne. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin… Le mess était en vue, un sourire apparut sur son visage, mais disparut bien vite, quand Greg arriva juste devant elle et tout en passant lui tira la langue. Le traître avait pris un raccourci! Énervée Allison redoubla de vitesse et essaya de rejoindre Greg, ce dernier en la voyant arriver continua de crapahuter en direction de la cuisine…mais voyant que bientôt il allait se faire rattraper, il se tourna et sortiet son biberon vidant son contenue sur le sol. Allison, ne le remarquant pas, arriva sur cette flaque, et glissa de tout son long sur la mare, sous les rires de Greg.

Vexée, elle retint ses larmes, se releva et vit dans un placard dont la porte était restée ouverte une coupelle de gelée bleue qui n'avait pas été mangée ce midi! Elle se dirigea vers l'objet qui lui permettrait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Greg, après plusieurs tentatives pour grimper, elle arriva à l'objet de ses pensées et le prit. Elle s'approcha de greg. Ce dernier, trop occupé à récupérer son biberon, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Allison en profita pour renverser la gelée bleue sur la tête de greg. le petit garçon, retint difficilement ses larmes... Mais se souvenant qu'un garçon ne pleure pas. Il récupéra la gelée sur sa tête et engagea la bataille...Une bataille, dont l'issue était un biberon **d**'or remplie de lait…

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle de contrôle, John commençait sérieusement à perdre patience face à un Rodney qui n'était pas capable de faire marcher les capteurs biométriques, qu'il avait soi-disant modifiés la semaine dernière.

John : Mckay, alors ça vient ? Mon fils, ainsi que la fille de Teyla, sont seuls dans cette Cité !  
Rodney : Minute! Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de croire, je ne suis pas superman !  
John : Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille! Mais...  
Elizabeth : (le coupant) : Mais mon bébé est dans la Cité tout seul alors faites marcher plus rapidement votre cerveau qui soit disant est génial !  
Rodney : Mais il est génial! Qui a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois les fesses de monsieur je tire sur tout ce qui bouge ? répliqua-t-il en regardant Sheppard. Alors maintenant arrêtez de parler et laissez la science et le scientifique génial faire leur boulot"  
John à Liz : Depuis quand il parle de lui à la 3ème personne?"

Elizabeth secoua la tête, elle n'en avait que faire de ce Rodney qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne, elle voulait juste son bébé.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici la suite et la fin de cette fics écrite avec elizabeth : ) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Hésitait pas à nous laisser un commentaire, positive ou négatif, cela nous aidera à nous améliorer, et surtout à savoir si nous continuons à poster içi ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Pour les fans de stargate, site de fanfictions sur la série, adresse dans mon profil !_

_Tara : Bienvenue dans le monde des tortues pour écrire ! Quoi qu'il existe des logiciels pour écrire, mais ça coûte chère ! mdr oui totalement et entièrement de la faute de John lol je dois dire que nous aussi nous avons bien rie en l'écrivant. Mdr fan de Rodney ?_

_J'espère que tu as apprécié ce dernier chapitre._

OoOoO

Rodney : Ça y est! Le problème est réglé! Je vous avais dit que j'étais un génie!

Liz, John et Teyla s'étaient déjà précipités devant l'écran, essayant de repérer deux points lumineux.

Rodney (vexé) : Surtout ne me remerciez pas…  
Liz : LA! S'écria-t-elle en désignant sur le plan: le mess. Ils sont au mess!

Tous les trois se précipitèrent dans le couloir menant vers les bébés. Une fois arrivés sur place, John qui était devant les 2 jeunes femmes s'arrêta net.

Liz (affolée) : John? John que se passe-t-il?

John s'écarta alors pour laisser à Elizabeth et Teyla le loisir d'admirer elles-mêmes le mess. Pas un recoin n'avait été épargné par la bataille de Greg et Allison. De la nourriture s'étalait sur le sol du mess jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils s'y précipitèrent pour découvrir Greg essayant de monter sur une chaise se trouvant près du frigo et Allison faisant la même chose de l'autre côté!

Leurs parents ne purent retenir un cri de surprise en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient leurs bébés !

Ces derniers, quant à eux, s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient leurs parents avec un petit sourire. D'ailleurs, Teyla et Elizabeth ne disaient toujours rien. Un espoir commença à naître chez Greg et Allison mais s'éteignit bien vite:

Liz: Greg John Sheppard! Venez ici immédiatement!  
Teyla (en même temps que Liz) : Allison Torri Emmagan! Venez ici immédiatement!

Une fois que les bébés furent auprès de leurs mères, Liz se tourna vers John d'après la tête qu'il faisait, était encore en état de choc!

Liz: John?  
John: Hein? Euh…Oui?  
Liz : Vraiment inoubliable ta soirée!

John ne répondit rien et regarda les dégâts causés par les deux bébés, il regarda alternativement, les placards et le frigo...Une sourde angoisse s'empara de lui, et tel un automate, il se dirigea vers le frigo et l'ouvrit. Devant ses yeux, apparut le biberon, à sa vue les deux bébés commencèrent à s'agiter.

Liz : Mais qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?

John ne dit mots, il venait de comprendre que la légende du biberon d'or venait une nouvelle fois de frapper.

Dans un monde où le chaos règne, deux bébés s'opposent. Seuls eux peuvent faire changer les choses et faire basculer le destin de la planète, mais pour cela ils devront se livrer une bataille sans mercie pour retrouver le dernier biberon d'Atlantis!

**FIN**


End file.
